


【all炭】行动代号111320

by Yeemuu



Category: all炭, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeemuu/pseuds/Yeemuu
Summary: all炭重度oocHE保证炭炭间谍设定 鬼杀队全员黑化((程度怎样可能...我也不知道详见设定or看下去就知道了ww
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all炭  
重度ooc  
HE保证  
炭炭间谍设定 鬼杀队全员黑化((程度怎样可能...我也不知道  
详见设定or看下去就知道了ww

鬼灭军情部设定：  
鬼的部分会转换成另一种异形生物＆柱与鬼杀队会全部转成军情部的设定  
军情部应该和军文paro没什么关系啦我不会写  
我喜欢的是那种半学园制度的体系??((讲人话  
炭因为某些会是间谍是间谍是间谍！ ((很重要说三次  
然后反正估计就是被大家误会然后被酱酱酿酿强行开车的狗血烂俗剧情  
我只是想练习那啥泥萌懂的  
呃然后我真的起名无能，这个尴尬又中二满满的文名.../w\\((身为辣鸡我很抱歉


	2. 第一章

红发少年无力地垂着头，他的手腕被大大的拉开铐在墙上，双脚也被沉重的锁链给绑着，锁链的一端连在墙角，随着少年因为不适而扭动的身体发出闷闷的声响。

少年红色的发间滴落了汗水，额头上仍然在冒着汗，原本干净澄澈的红色眼睛因为身体长时间的疼痛而渐渐失焦，他的双唇泛着极不健康的苍白，喉间也因为久未进水而变得干哑，发出的声音也嘶哑的难听。

“......我、没......有......”少年艰难地继续重复着一样的话，其实他不是没有想过干脆就这样承认，不管他是不是叛徒，就这样一死了之似乎也比活着受折磨好。

但是他不行，妹妹......襧豆子还在等他......。少年的意识几乎要散去，只是身体的疼痛和心中的执念让他痛苦的尚维持一丝清醒。

这里是鬼灭军情部其中一间的行刑室，是历来用作于拷问异形与背叛人族同盟的叛徒。

而作为曾经隶属鬼灭军情部丙级人员，少年虽然未曾亲眼目睹传说中的行刑室，也听过它的存在。但他万万没想到，自己第一次见识到真正的行刑室，竟然是以人族叛徒的身份，在这里接受拷问。

“灶门炭治郎，请告知联系对象与叛变目的。”执行人面部蒙着黑巾，眼神冰冷的问道，声音机械的仿佛没有生命的无机物。

他是隶属于鬼杀军情部下的隐成员，「隐」是独立于普通鬼杀军情部结构下的特殊部门，是专门负责情报分析与执行拷问的部门，而这次对少年的拷问也正是由隐的成员执行。

拷问是公式化的，为了避免拷问者受到异形或人类言语的诱惑与误导，在拷问的过程中隐的成员都被要求禁止投入任何个人情感，无论是怜悯或是愤怒，他们都只能以在受问者身上进行暴力的方式，以肉体上的痛楚施压于心理的状态。

虽然听起来似乎是很容易就就能糊弄过的拷问方式，但隐的拷问方式都是经过了专业的训练用研究，保证能够令一般的人类与异形受到最大承受极限的痛苦，并藉由分析他们的面部表情与话语从中提取出较能信赖的资讯。

炭治郎根本就回答不出什么，因为他根本就不是叛徒，他从未背叛过鬼杀队，这些人希望得到的所谓的“异形联络人”以及“叛变目的”根本就不存在.... ..

“主、公、大......人......我、想......”他想请求主公大人证明他的清白，那道密令，只有主公大人才能为他证明......

炭治郎疼得快撑不住意识了，他其实在此之前就已经有向过隐的执行者提出见主公的请求，并坚持自己未曾背叛人族，然而，他的恳求却被驳回了。

“主公大人并不方便见你。”执行者给了他这样冷漠的答覆，但炭治郎并没有绝望，因为他相信，即使主公大人未能露面，其他的同伴们、那些柱们.... ..

“还没问出来吗？”一个平静到冷漠的男声隐隐约约的从外面传来，声音并不是很大，但却让炭治郎快要昏过去的神智稍微恢复了过来。

\--是义勇前辈！

炭治郎激动的想要发出声音，他想如果是义勇前辈的话，一定能明白他的，毕竟当初若不是有义勇前辈的帮助，他和妹妹也没有机会......

然而还没等炭治郎发出声音，他就听到了过去那个曾经如救赎一般的声音，将他的心脏打落谷底。

“如果再没有问出来，必须处理掉了吧？”

“理应如此，义勇大人，但是这种状况似乎还是要等待主公大人......”

后面的对话炭治郎已经听不进去了，在听到曾经对自己那样温柔甚至不惜以身为盾只为了保护后备的义勇前辈，说着那样残酷的话。

\--处......理？是在说他吗？义勇前辈......要......处理掉他？

一股冰冷的寒意从心脏处涌出，他不可置信的用已然模糊的视线望向前方似乎披着双色羽织的男人，脑中是茫然的空白。

\--骗人的吧？这是什么......恶劣的玩笑吗？义勇前辈......

炭治郎嘴角忽然诡异的扯开一丝微笑，红色的眼慢慢阖上，眼角却慢慢华出了一滴滴泪，随着汗水与血丝滑落在肮脏的地板上。

\--这一定，只是他的恶梦，梦醒了，义勇前辈还会是那个沉默寡言却仍然温柔的前辈吧？

炭治郎终于在几乎麻木的疼痛中，彻底失去了意识。

\--TBC--


	3. 第二章

再次醒来时，刚才审问他的人已经不在了，取而代之的是岩柱悲鸣屿行冥，并且，他也已经从行刑架上被放了下来，整个人被安顿在一只椅子上，只是他的行动依旧没有恢复自由，双手被反扣在椅背，双脚之间也依然带着锁链。

他现在所在的位置也不再是带着丝丝血气的行刑室，而是一处相当干净却极为简陋的空间，空间中什么都没有，只有四面刷得苍白的墙壁与浅灰色的地面，整个空间中，也只放置了两张椅子与一张简单的桌子，除此之外，再也没有什么额外的摆设或装置了。

“......岩柱、大人？”炭治郎缓缓的睁开双眼，刚刚醒来的状态让他的视野还不是非常的清楚，皮肤上脏兮兮的感觉倒是很明显，干涸的血渍、汗水和泪痕都让他感到不适，除此之外，身上受到暴力对待的伤处也在恢复神智的同时回归了痛觉。

\--好疼......

炭治郎不知道现在的自己在悲鸣屿行冥的心眼中是什么样子，但他想应该是狼狈至极又丑陋不堪的模样吧？毕竟，他可是背叛了人类的最卑劣的叛徒......

他在内心苦笑着，眼角却干涩的流不出泪。

“多么可怜的孩子，南无阿弥陀佛......”悲鸣屿行冥转着手上的佛珠，慢吞吞的说道。不急不徐的声音中，似乎有着悲悯，却又带着一丝旁观的冷漠。

炭治郎沉默着，他不知道现在的自己应该怎么样对悲鸣屿行冥大人的话进行应对，他也不知道一名柱等级的大人出现在作为背叛者的自己面前，究竟是何用意。

\--会是......新一轮的审问吗？还是别的什么？反正不管怎么样，他都回答不了的......只能希望休息的时间能够多一些，又或者干脆就这样在行刑中死掉算了......

炭治郎自暴自弃的想。

所幸，悲鸣屿行冥出现在这里的目的也并不是要他回答些什么，更不是什么行刑，他只不过是以柱的身份来履行一些职责上的工作--比如针对一些特殊的罪人个案进行处理。

“灶门炭治郎，原等级甲人员，因斩首行动疑似叛变，试图提供错误情报，离散同行任务人员，致使斩首行动失败，然而经审讯分析，结果其行为动机与叛变程度未能定谳，需进入观察期暂候后续审查报告。”仿佛背稿一般平板无波的将官腔式的通知念完，悲鸣屿行冥停了一会，给炭治郎留了一些提问的时间。

然而，炭治郎精神上已经疲惫到懒的做任何的反驳或疑问，他只想知道自己接下来会受到怎么样的安排。

见到炭治郎似乎没有要提出疑问的样子，悲鸣屿行冥这才继续说道：“也就是说，灶门炭治郎，你将以受监视的身份回归军情部，你的队士等级与日常训练将一切如常，”

“我可以......出去了吗？”炭治郎对这个结果极为惊讶，他原以为按照他被指认犯下的背叛罪名，或多或少被禁止与外接交流都是最轻的结果，却没想到竟然还有机会回归到日常的生活。

“是的。”

不可否认的，在得到岩柱肯定的答覆后，炭治郎的内心是微微的松了一下，在行刑中的那份绝望感也稍微减轻了一些。能够从这里出去，能够回归到日常，也就意味着自己尚有能够证明清白的机会，那些之后会伴随而来的监视或观察，他也都不怎么在意了，只要能够不再持续这种毫无意义的审问，自己也许还有机会的。

就像曾经襧豆子证明了自己并没有因为异形的感染而出现攻击人类的行为。

在因为能够被放行而感到稍稍解脱的炭治郎，也在同时被警告了禁止说出任何关于行刑内容的一切。

“如果你将有关行刑的内容或原因泄漏一点，对你自己也不会有半分好处的，请谨记在心，南无阿弥陀佛......”明明是警告的话，悲鸣屿行冥的表情依然没有任何的变化。

“是，我会铭记在心。”炭治郎点头，红色的眼睛虽然充满疲惫却也终于染上了一点希冀的色彩。

“那么接下来会由相关的人员带你做一些特殊文件的资料纪录，请务必配合，我便先行离开了......”双手维持着合十的状态，岩柱悲鸣屿行冥便起身离开了这个空洞苍白的房间。

***

“天音阁下退室了，那么我也告辞了。”在又一次的柱和会议后，水柱富冈义勇面无表情的站起身，准备离开。

“混蛋，站住！”满身伤疤的男人倏地站起，他正所有柱当中脾气最为火爆的人--风柱不死川实弥，对于这个一直都擅自行动并且几乎不其他人交流的同僚，他的态度一向极为恶劣。

“关于灶门炭治郎一事，使否应该另行商议......”对于不死川实弥的言行，岩柱并没有反驳，他只是平静的说出自己认为应该和其他柱们共同商量的事项。

“与我无关，你们自行决定即可。”面对其他人不满的表情，富冈义勇仍然没有波动，就像他对一切都不在乎一样。

“富冈！这样擅自缺席，并不能作为下级人员的榜样喔！”带着爽朗的笑意，金瞳的男人大声的说道。

金瞳的男人是在无限列车事件中深受重伤，却又奇迹般活下来的炎柱炼狱杏寿郎，对于富冈义勇这样性格孤僻的人，他倒是没什么成见，只是就事论事的提出了自己的想法。

即使如此，富冈义勇还是选择走出了屋外，拒绝参与与柱们在会议后对其他事物的商讨。他不善言语，说出口的话总是会莫名的惹人生气，曾经的他会为此感到困扰，却又拙于解释，因此也只能放任自己越来越糟糕的人际关系。

现在他反而为此庆幸，更懒的解释。

他察觉到自己大概已经变的有些不正常了，不仅仅是普通的心理因素，他的身理状态，似乎在那次失败的斩首行动后，变的越来越诡异，但他不想承认，也不愿面对，自然，更不可能和同僚说起自己的异常。

\--就这样让他们误会吧！他漠然的想。

因为他无法、也不愿将那份对红发少年难以启齿的欲望说出口。

对于炭治郎的事，他一直都关注着，只是越关注，他就只能强迫自己显得越冷漠，每当来到行刑室，他见到的几乎都是因为长时间的审讯而昏过去的少年，然而看着少年低垂着的纤细脖颈，与因为曾经严苛的训练与战斗淬炼出的紧实漂亮的肌肉线条，以及少年人独有的那份犹带稚气天真的面容，富冈义勇忽然发现，对于这个人是否真的背叛人类，他竟然也不是那么在乎了。

明明当初得知这个消息时，尚且怒气满溢的自己，此刻仿佛都消失无踪。只余丑陋而隐晦的欲望悄然爬上心脏。

每当午夜梦回，富冈义勇便愕然的发现，自己竟然在渴求着那个少年的鲜血。

\--想咬开少年纤细的脖颈，想粗暴的舔吮少年留着鲜血的伤口，想含住少年因疼痛与无助而发出呜咽的柔软的双唇......

那样的梦境一遍又一遍，宛若真实，

他大概是疯了。富冈义勇想。

\--TBC--


End file.
